The Black Zodiac
by Motoko03
Summary: This is a extra to my '13 Akatghosts' story. In here, it explains all the ghosts horrible pasts. There are OC's in here.
1. The First Born Daughter: Ensuke

Texas, 1848

***

"_Ensuke_," I heard my mother call from down stairs. "Come on! Your father needs your help in the vegetable patch! Your comrades need all the food they can get! Quit lollygagging!"

"_Coming_," I called back, putting my feet from the warm covers, to the cold floor. Slightly shivering, I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of black pants, an over-large shirt, and a pair of shoes. I quickly slipped them on and walked over to my mirror. My Black-as-pitch hair covered my eyes and was tied back into two pony tails, no real chest to speak of, and my height was about 4'11. I grinned, grabbing my dagger off of my dresser, and carefully strapping it to my waist. (My parents are too over-protective to trust me with any other weapon besides a dagger.)

Then, my door opened to reveal my older brother, Tsukasa. He had long spiky black hair and pretty yellow eyes. He had almost the exact same outfit as me, except that he had stars on his left chest pocket, which symbolized that he was in the army. And he had a sword, instead of a dagger like me. I looked down at my single star. Tsukasa chuckled. "Come on, my little soon-to-be-the-world's-best-squire. Our army needs to be feed."

I nodded, following Tsukasa out my door and walked side-by-side with him down the hall. When we reached our staircase, I grinned devilishly, turned sharply on my heels, and poked him really hard in the gut. "Tag! You're it!" I then turned around and raced down the stairs. I heard my brother shout _'Hey!', _laugh, and soon heard his footsteps right behind me. Seeing the open doorway, I made a beeline for it, ran through the threshold and began to zoom towards the barn.

"I'm going to get you," Tsukasa shouted, chuckling as he got even closer to me. I forced my legs to go faster, when I finally reached the barn doors, I ran through the huge crack in between them and dived into one of the huge stack of hay that was piled up way over my head. A second later, I heard Tsukasa's panting. "Hmm…" he said looking at all the stacks of hay. "Where'd she go?" He grinned, eyeing the stack to my right. "Did she disappear? Did she turn invisible?" I had to bite my tongue in order **NOT** to laugh and give away my position. "_Gotcha!" _He shouted, jabbing his hands into the stack of hay. Suddenly, one of our pigs, Wilbert, jumped out and screamed in my brother's face. Tsukasa cried out, falling onto his butt as Wilbert ran out the door.

I couldn't take it anymore; I fell out of my hiding spot, and began to laugh at my brother. Tsukasa glared, getting back to his feet. I clutched my sides as my stomach began to hurt. "Nice, brother, nice…"

"Oh," Tsukasa said. "You think that's funny, do you?" Against my better judgment, I nodded slowly. "Alright." Tsukasa said, nodding. "I'll show you something to laugh about." I gasped as my brother flung himself into the air and tackled me. Both of us landed in my old hiding place, with him on top. But before I could comment, he began to tickle me!

I began to laugh like a Hyena, and tried to push him off of me, but to no avail, he was just too strong for me! "S-Stop," I gasped, trying to take a gulp of air into my screaming lungs.

Tsukasa shook his head. "Not until you admit that that I win and that I'm the best big brother in the entire world!"

"N-Never," I wheezed.

"…Okay…" Tsukasa then began to tickle harder. My lung felt like they were about to burst and explode.

"Alright, alright," I screamed. Then muttering. "_I…ess…you…the…st…ig…rother…in…the…rld…"_

"What was that," Tsukasa cooed.

"_I said …the…you're…he…best…big…other…in…he…world…" _I muttered again, a little louder this time.

"I can't hear you…"

I glared. "_**I SAID THAT YOU WERE THE BEST BIG BROTHER IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!!"**_

Tsukasa grinned happily at me, getting off, helping me to my feet and tossing me over onto his back. "Thank you…" I stuck my tongue out at him, which caused him to chuckle. "Come on, Ensuke, Dad's waiting for us." I nodded, holding onto Tsukasa's neck as he began to run out the door, and into a vegetable patch. When we got near our dad, Tsukasa tripped on something, causing me to go flying off his back and face-plant into the dirt. Tsukasa also face-planted in the dirt.

I then heard the sound of approaching foot steps. "So," I heard my father's voice ask. "Does that dirt pie taste good?"

To my left, I heard Tsukasa mutter something that rhymed with. "_Hut up, bass hole_". My dad sighed as I heard him help Tsukasa to his feet. Suddenly, I felt my entire body lift off the ground. My dad shook his head as he set my back on my feet. I thanked him and began to wipe off as much of the dirt as I could. When I got off enough, my dad handed me a hand held shovel. (Mind you all that I am only 8 years old…)

Then, our mom walked over with a small towel draped over her shoulder and a tray with three sand witches. When she took one glance at Tsukasa and me she began to giggle. "Did you two have another one of your tickle fights in the barn?"

"What gives you that idea," Tsukasa asked, casually brushing off the dirt on his right shoulder. I bit my tongue again in order to keep myself from whistling, which was something I did, _alot_.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know… it might have something to do with all that hay in both your hair…" Tsukasa swore quietly under his breath and began to pluck out the pieces of hay from both our hair.

I gasped dramatically, jumping away from my brother, and pointed the sharp end of my shovel at Tsukasa. "Ooh…you said a curse word!!! You're going to go to the bad place!!!"

Tsukasa rolled his eyes, grabbing one of mom's sandwiches off of the tray and biting hungrily into it. When he swallowed, he said. "Ensuke. Just because I said a curse word, it doesn't necessarily mean that I'm going to go to hell…"

"You said it again," I accused again.

Tsukasa glared at me, grabbing the rake from my dad's out-stretched hand and began to rake up some of the dirt. "Just shut up and get to work!" I frowned, drooping my head. My shoulders began to shake as fresh warm tears began to fall down my cheeks. Tsukasa looked at me and a wave of regret washed over his face. "I'm sorry," He apologized, dropping his rake and pulled my into a warm and comfy embrace. "I didn't mean it." I nodded, hugging Tsukasa back. Then, quiet enough to where only I could hear it, he said. "I love you, little sister."

I giggled. "And I you, big brother."

***

At an hour before sunset, Tsukasa, Dad, and I all heard what we have been waiting for all afternoon. "Come on, my little soldiers, dinner is ready!" All three of us sighed in relief, dropping our equipment on the ground, and eagerly ran towards the house. But before we stepped into the house, mom said. "I don't think so! Wash your hands first!"

All three of us sighed, "Awe man…" the three of us groaned, turning around, and walking over to a barrel of water that was located right underneath the kitchen window. My dad quickly washed all the filth off his hands and ran through the thresh hold. Tsukasa and I shook our heads, and placed our hands into the freezing water. The both of us scrubbed off the dirt and inspected our hands. I gasped at what I saw on my left palm; five black dots that made the shape of a star.

Tsukasa looked over at me, puzzled as well. "What is it?" I showed him my palm. He gasped, arching his eye brow. "That's weird. Cause I have the exact same thing!" He then showed me HIS left hand, and there, standing out like a sore thumb, were five black dots that made the shape of a star.

"What do think this means?" I asked, part of me wanting to know, while the other half didn't.

Tsukasa shrugged. "It's probably nothing. It might me dirt that might have been absorbed into our palms when we fell earlier today."

I nodded. "Yeah. Probably." With that, Tsukasa and I walked into the house and eat our dinner in silence. When mom or dad asked if we were alright, either one of us would nod and continue to eat. When the entire meal was absorbed, dad burped and got back to his feet.

"Well," he said, patting his stomach. "That was very delicious. Come Tsukasa and Ensuke, we still have one more chore to do." Both of us groaned, but got to our feet. Dad chuckled. "Don't worry, after today, all of us will be sleeping like the dead!" (Boy, little did I know that he would mean literally.) The three of us walked to the door, opened it, all three of us gasped. For there was a giant battle going on a few yards away from our house. Against our better judgment, the three of us walked out side and witnessed battles going on all around our house. My dad cursed aloud.

Tsukasa looked shakily at dad. "Has the enemy found us?" Our dad nodded, pointing towards the orange sky. Both of us followed to where he was pointing and I nearly wanted to faint. For a dark could began to rapidly come from the ground and into the air. Tsukasa looked at dad. "Is that what I think it is?!?!"

Dad nodded. "Get into the house, _**NOW!!!!!" **_Both of us didn't need to be told twice. All three of us made a b-line for the door, ran through the thresh hold and slammed the door shut. A second later, multiple pluck sounds were heard. My father grabbed a sword from out of our closet and gave my mother her bow and quiver of arrows. "Alright, let's go!" All of us nodded and ran out the door when my dad threw it open. Arrows covered _**EVERYTHING**_! I saw a screaming Wilber some distance away. "Get ready!" my dad shouted as a big group of people started to rapidly come into eye range. Tsukasa unsheathed his sword, my mom lock one of her arrows, and my dad followed Tsukasa's move.

I smiled, for this was my first war, ever! And to make it better, I was fighting along side my brother and family. I unsheathed my dagger and wooted. "I'm ready-"

Suddenly, I felt a short, sharp pain in the middle of my forehead and saw my body fall to the ground. _Wait_… _**MY BODY?!?!?!**_ I quickly looked at my hands, and screamed when I could see right through them! I stared wide-eyed at my lifeless corpse. The feathers of a long arrow were sticking out the back of my head. Am-am I dead…? I felt tears run down my cheeks as I realized that I was dead. Wait… how am I crying if I'm dead? That didn't matter at the moment.

Suddenly, I saw and heard my mother scream and run into my dad's arm's, weeping at the sight of her fallen daughter; her only daughter; me. "_Why, why, why_?!?!" she screamed into his chest. My dad shook his head, tears rolling down his sun-burned cheeks and onto my mom's head.

"_**NNNNOOOO!!!!!!" **_I heard Tsukasa shrieked. I turned over and saw Tsukasa running towards my body and began to cradle it in his arms. "_**NO!! **_Ensuke! Don't die on me! Please don't!!" It pained me dearly when I saw horrible realization run across his face. Huge bucket full of tears began to fall down his face. "No! This can't be! You were supposed to be the world's first female squire! No!!" More tears began to fall down my face as I heard him whisper in my lifeless ear. "_Come back to me, my little Ensuke_."

Suddenly, my family was surrounded by enemy solders. I tried to warn them, but nothing came out of my throat. My mother screamed in rage and rapidly shot arrows at the solders, killing all of the ones she hit. "You fucking bastards!!!" she screamed. "You took away my baby girl! You'll pay dearly for that!!"

Then, I heard my brother roar in a violent rage. Almost as if he were invisible, he began to attack the solders. "_This is for my sister_!!" With each swing of his sword, either a body part or a vital organ was stabbed or hurt. Each solder cried out and could no longer fight. Then, by the horror of it all, I saw a solder took a swing at my mother, and suddenly, she stopped shooting her arrows. I screamed as I saw her head roll off her shoulders.

My brother and dad turned around, only to see mom's head roll about a yard away from her headless corpse. My dad screamed in agony, and in a blinding rage, began to attack anyone who came into his sight. Then a group of five solders surrounded my father and thrusted their swords into him. Two went in his stomach, two went in his chest, and one went through his neck. My brother grimaced, turning to check my body. Three solders were digging through my pockets and one was feeling up my pants. I shouted at them to go away, but nothing came out of my throat. Suddenly, I saw Tsukasa run over to wards the three and whopped off the head of the one who was feeling me. Before the other two could react, Tsukasa stabbed both of them in the neck. As more solders surrounded him, he fought off and killed everyone that came anywhere near him or my body. Then suddenly, there was loud whinny sound. All the solders stopped, and cleared a path for a man riding a white horse. Tsukasa growled, and ran at him, his sword ready. The General looked at the on proaching attacker, and drew out a sword of his own. When Tsukasa was about to strike, the general brought his sword down across Tsukasa. Abruptly, my brother's running became slower and slower with each step, until he finally collapsed.

"Come now," The General said, raising his hand. "Let us go." The solders laughed, spitting at Tsukasa. Tsukasa groaned. He was still alive!!! I was so happy, yet sad, because he was in so much grief and pain. And much to my shock, he began to crawl over to my body! I watched through blurry eyes as he inched his way slowly towards my corpse, each time he got closer, he groaned in pain and his life slipped away more and more. Finally, he reached my body. He gently placed his head on my tummy, and smiled with cracked lips.

"_Ensuke_," he muttered, tears falling out his eyes as he cupped my pale and lifeless cheek in his bloody hand. _"…My….precious…little…….sister…………" _Then, he exhaled and didn't inhale no more, his eyes looked vacant.

I screamed, and fell to my knees. Suddenly, an invisible hand grabbed my entire body and threw me into our house. I looked around in shock as I saw the house creak and moan. I quickly got to my feet and looked out the window. I saw my parents' souls, hand-in-hand; walk into a bright white light. "_**MOM!!! DAD**_!!!!" I screamed, and to my shock, I had my voice back! But unfortunately, they didn't seem to hear me. Then, they began to float towards the black sky. I screamed for them again, but it was too late. I looked over at Tsukasa, and to my luck, I saw his spirit standing there, over looking his and my body. I waved and banged on the glass, but he didn't respond. Instead, he floated off, his sword dragging across the ground.

I screamed for him to come back, but he was gone. I banged my head against the glass, but the arrow in my head made it hard and made a loud scrap noise. I turned around, falling to the floor, and began to sob into my knees. I must have remained like that for hours, because it was dawn when I finally stopped crying. Suddenly, it struck me. The anger inside me began to talk. And it made one message clear:

_**I HATED HUMANITY…**_

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Hi! Okay, this is all the back stories to the 12 Akatsuki ghost in my story '13 Akatghosts'. This is Ensuke, The First Born Daughter.**

**Ensuke belongs to my friend **_**Rasberryhiyata**_. **This story contains OC's. The cast is on the actual story.**

**Fell free to ask questions! X3**

**I hope you like it! :D **

**-Motoko03**


	2. TFBD: Captured

(Bermuda Triangle; 2009)

I walked down the hallways of my house, sighing in bored rum. For the past few years, I have haunted this house. And during that time, I found out that I could do almost everything I could do as a human, cry, eat (only sometimes though), drink, walk on solid ground (though I preferred to float around), sleep, and pick up stuff. I also found out that if I tried to walk out of the house, a bright white light will come out from the clouds, and try to pick me up. And, a small red circle would appear at my feet and try to suck me into the ground. But I always freaked out, and run back into the house.

I sighed again, walking towards the window. It was dark out, the stars shined brightly, almost too brightly. Ever since the day after my death, I have been either trying out my new abilities, or staring out this window. And my hatred for humanity grew worse every waking day of my afterlife.

_Why did humanity have to be so cruel...?_

I scoffed at the question. That, actually, was a very good question. I found myself asking that just about every of my after life. I shook my head, and looked back out my window. What I saw made my want to jump out of my ectoplasm.

A large group of men in uniforms were running from the shore line, each had a strange object in their hands. Some of them began to set up ... a glass cube? What on earth would those humans want with that strange thing? I growled when I realized that they were humans. If I weren't trapped in this house, I'd so be kicking some human booty right now!

A strange loud rumbling sound interrupted my thought. I looked the window again and saw them open one of the walls on the glass cube. I looked over a little ways from the cube, and saw 5 humans that didn't have the strange uniform on. I noticed that they were walking towards my house! Unable to move or phase through anything, I listened to their conversation.

"_**Jesus Christ**_, Wioshi," The blue skinned, shark-looking man, said. "Was there a **war** here or something?"

The African-American male with the spiky black hair nodded his head, presuming to be _Wioshi_. "Yes. The family that owned this house was murdered. The ghost I want is in that house." He pointed at my window. I flinched. He chuckled, putting on some weird eye-protector thing, and began to wave at me! "Hello, My First Born Daughter."

I gasped, but didn't move. How could he see me? Was he physic? Or was it those weird eye things? I didn't get to answer, for the blond-haired guy spoke up. "Wioshi, there are two ghosts here! Hmm."

_Two ghosts?_ How could that be? I'm the only one here...I think...

I suddenly felt nervous. Was there another ghost besides me? Against my will, I whispered. '_Hello?'_ Nothing.

"Well," Wioshi said. "I'm only here for one ghost, Deidara. Now, help me get her out of the house."

Then, the African-American female with black hair in a skiky bun spoke up. "She's just a child! Leave her alone! She's been through a lot of shit!"

I tilted my head to the side. _Why was she defending me?_

"Listen to Suki," The red-haired boy said, lifting up a big, torn, brown book. "Ensuke doesn't deserve what you want her for!"

I gasped. How did he know my name?

"Silence, Sasori," Wioshi shouted at the red-head. "I'm growing irritated at the two of you!" He snapped his fingers and almost immediately, two guys in uniform came over and grabbed Sasori and Suki and dragged them off somewhere. When they were gone, Wioshi looked at Deidara and Kisame. "Get ready." Both of them nodded. I saw the blue one open up a bottle of tiny circles and plopped one into his mouth and offered the blond guy some. He shook his head. The blue dude shrugged and put them away.

Suddenly, there was this weird chanting coming from outside. Then, as if I was gripped by an invisible hand, my feet left the floor and began to float towards the door. I easily floated through the door, and drifted down towards the cube. Then, I saw the white light, and red circle begin to try and suck me in. "_**TSUKASA**_!" I screamed, almost by instinct.

"_.....Ensuke....." _Was the response I got. Suddenly, I heard a fierce battle cry and saw men go flying into the air. But the chanting kept me from moving my body. With in thirty seconds, I was inside the glass cube. Unable to see what was going on on the outside world. Strange marking surrounded me.

Suddenly, the cube sealed behind me, stopping the chanting and releasing the hold on me. I began to panic, unsheathing my dagger, and began to throw myself at the cube. The symbols glowed red, but other than that, did nothing. I slammed my head against the wall, only to be ricocheted off the wall by the arrow in my head. I slid to the floor, tucked my arrow in between my knees, and began to sob.

(A few days later...)

I woke to my cell being moved around. I looked around nervously, whimpering. "What's going on?! What's that noise?!"

Then, the movement stopped completely, and the bottom of my cell fell away. I shrieked as I fell into another glass cube. Except this one was clearer, and bigger. I glanced up at the ceiling, the cube that had me captured was moving away, and a frost colored roof sealed the hole, trapping me in a dim-lighted cell.

Unwillingly, I looked around, and saw that the cube looked exactly like my room! Except the only difference were the glass walls with the weird symbols on them.

So this is what it's like to be captured?

To be trapped in a hell hole?

_**Forever?**_

My lips began to tremble as fresh hot tears began to roll down my cheeks. Forcing my legs to function, I ran to the bed, flung myself on it, and wept. I didn't even bother to try and think how I was able to cry. Instead, I just wept.

I wept for myself.

For Tsukasa.

And the fact I was trapped here forever.

..._Alone..._

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Hey! Well, this is part two! I'm going to write in order and stuff! The next ghost is Kakazu, The Torso!**

**X3**

**-Motoko**


End file.
